blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Frozen Adventure on Ice
Plot When the kids went to a snowy mountain, they accidentally made it snow in Axle City and a snow creature froze Crusher and Pickle on ice. Now to unfreeze them and stop the creature, Robots Blaze and Watts has to help Ziriza and Little Bunny stop the snow creature. Trivia Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Jenna Dewan Tatum as Little Bunny #Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Melanie Minichino as Watts #Kate Micucci as Ziriza #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jenna Warren as Greta #Sabrina Pitre as Wanda # # #Brian Cummings as Snow Creature Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids having fun in the snow.) *Hilary: "I can't believe it snowed." *Kipper: "I know. Can't believe a snowstorm came last night." *Precious: "It sure is cold out." (Jackson, Jordan, Wanda and Greta came in.) *Jackson: "This ice is a little slippery." *Jordan: "Remember to be careful." *Sienna: "Hey Hilary. Tag, You're it." (Sienna throws a snowball at Hilary.) *Hilary: "Watch Out, Kip!" (Hilary and Kipper took cover. The girls began tossing snowballs at each other until they end up hitting Blaze and AJ with snowballs.) *Sienna: "Oops. Sorry guys." *Hilary: "It's okay if they get snowed on. I mean, it's only snow. Right, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *AJ: "That was snow much better." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "It sure is cold out, isn't it." *All: "Yeah! Of course, really cold." (Just then, there was a knock on the gate.) *Little Bunny: "Hey Guys! Wait for me! Let me in." *Hilary: "I think I know someone else who loves to have fun in the snow. It just has to be..." (AJ opened the gate and Little Bunny jumped up and tackled Hilary, giving her a big hug.) *All: "Little Bunny!" *Little Bunny: "Hi everyone!" *Hilary: "It's great to see you again. This is my cousin, Sienna and this is my cat, Precious." *Precious: "Hi Little Bunny!" *Sienna: "Hello!" *Little Bunny: "Great to finally meet you guys at last." *Hilary: "What say we have an adventure." *Blaze: "Okay! Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Our friends, Gabby, Watts and Ziriza are waiting for us." *AJ: "Let's Go and introduce them to Little Bunny." *Hilary: "Okay Guys! We're going on an adventure." *Greta: "Now!" *Wanda: "But we just started to have fun." *Hilary: "Sienna and I won't be long and we'll be back before you know it." *Sienna: "That's right." *Precious: "Ready to go!" *All: "Yeah!" *Kipper: "Bonza! What fun." *Sienna: "Hey Little Bunny. I sure hope Watts and Ziriza will just love to meet you when we meet up with them." *Little Bunny: "Can't wait. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrive in Axle City just as Blaze and Watts drive up with Ziriza.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Hey Guys!" *Blaze: "Hilary, Sienna. Perfect timing. Hey Watts, Ziriza. We've got someone we'd like you to meet." *Little Bunny: "Ready or not, here I come!" (Little Bunny sprang up and she tackles Sienna, giving her a big hug.) *Hilary: "Guys, this is Little Bunny." *Watts: "Little Bunny!" *Ziriza: "She's so cute." *Sienna: "And she's cuddly too." *Hilary: (Laughs)"Don't you just love animals." *Kipper: "I know what you mean, mate." *Precious: "It sure is hot today." *Blaze: "Hmm. I know I saw a snowy mountain here a lot of times." *Hilary: "You mean that one over there in the distance." *Sienna: "No way! We can't go there." *Gabby: "Why not?" *Sienna: "The mountain's too dangerous and icy." (But then her opinion changes when they got to the summit.) *Sienna: "Icy cool!" *All: (Sighing). *AJ: "Brr! It sure is cold up here than a bird on ice." *Kipper: "I can see everything from way up there." *Little Bunny: "You'll just stay up here and watch and watch and watch..." (As she spoke, the ground began to shook.) *All: (Gasping). *Watts: "Little Bunny, Stop bouncing!" *Gabby: "The ground is shaking!" *Little Bunny: "Did I just do that?" (Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking.) *Hilary: "Phew! That was close." (But, unfortunately, the ice that was on the mountain begin to break and they started to slide down the mountain at warp speed.) *Blaze: "Hang on everybody!" *All: (Screaming). (They flew high into the air. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle were driving too.) *Crusher: "Is that a big block of ICE!" (The ice lands on the ground as snow begins to cover Axle City upon contact.) *Pickle: "Yep!" *Crusher: (Sighs). (Blaze and Watts came out. Little Bunny was stuck in the snow.) *Little Bunny: "A little help!" *Hilary: "I've gotcha, Little Bunny!" (Hilary pulls Little Bunny out of the snow and they slide down.) *Hilary: (Laughs). *Little Bunny: "Yeah, Hoo-Hoo!" *Blaze: "Girls, Watch out for that..." (Before he can finish, Hilary ran into it and Little Bunny manages to get out of the way and join Sienna.) *Blaze: "Block of ice!" *Hilary: "Check it out!" *AJ: "Uh Oh! It's a snow creature!" *Sienna: "That can't be good." (The snow creature was in a big block of ice and the ice breaks and it was released.) *Snow Creature: "At last. I've been waiting here for this." *Blaze: "Guys! Over here!" (Everyone ran for cover as the Snow Creature raised his ice wand and snow begins to fall.) *Crusher: "That's it. I'm gonna go tell the snow Creature to go away." *Hilary: "Crusher! Wait! It's too dangerous!" *Snow Creature: (Gasps)"An invader. This should slow you down." (He raised his ice wand and Crusher was frozen on ice.) *Pickle: (Gasps)"Crusher! I'm coming!" *Sienna: "Pickle! Hold on! You might get..." (The Snow Creature raises his ice wand and freezes Pickle.) *Sienna: "Frozen over!" *Kipper: "Crikey! Crusher and Pickle are frozen on ice. How are we gonna help them?" (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) * (Meanwhile, in Axle City, the kids are still hiding from the Snow Creature.) *Precious: "Oh no! The snow creature froze Crusher and Pickle." *Sienna: "They're solid as ice cubes. We need to find that snow creature and quick." *Hilary: "Agreed! Periscope, Vision Power!" (Hilary uses her periscope and spots the snow creature in the snowy hills.) *Hilary: "Aha! I see the snow creature right there on top of those snow hills." *Little Bunny: "In this case, we have to stop that snow creature. C'mon guys! Follow me..." (Suddenly, Little Bunny slipped on the ice.) *Hilary: "Little Bunny! I'll help you. Don't worry." (Unfortunately, Hilary and Kipper slipped too.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Help!" *Blaze: "Don't worry, Hilary! We'll save you from the slippery ice, robot style." (The scene changes to a blue grid and Blaze begin to design the robot.) * Category:Blog posts